


Welcome to Heavenly White

by crushing83



Series: Clouds and Ink [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Vape Shop, Alternate Universe - Vape Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Gabriel owns a vape shop, Human AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam and Dean own a tattoo parlor, Tattoo parlor AU, could be part of a series, salmon dean are quitting smoking, sam and dean are quitting smoking, stop smoking start vaping, vape shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushing83/pseuds/crushing83
Summary: When Sam and Dean challenged each other to quit smoking before, Sam lost the bet and Dean collected the winnings. A year later, their efforts didn't stick---but when they do try again, Sam is determined to succeed (and win). He goes to a local vape shop and meets the owner, a man named Gabriel, who shows him the ropes. And while Gabriel's aim is to help another smoker to better health, he finds himself a little attached to the tall, tattooed man who walked into his place of business.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you're wondering what the links through the story are: I've included images on links of some of the vape-related topics and items mentioned through the story. They should open in new pages (I used the "_blank" attribute in the html tag), but if they don't work that way, I'm sorry! 
> 
> Many of the items are from FastTech, but I am in no way endorsing the purchase of cheap clones. I'm also not endorsing one's switch to vaping without talking to someone from an actual (B&M) shop. If you want to try vaping (something I wholeheartedly recommend; I switched four years ago from combustible/normal cigarettes, and I will never go back), pleaseplease _please_ go to a local shop to find someone to show you how to use the gear and tell you how to be safe.
> 
> (And I'm still new to SPN writing. Hopefully this isn't a disaster *fings crossed*)

_Ah, the wide-eyed stare of a newbie..._ Gabriel thought as he watched the---wow---tall and--- _wowza_ \---handsome man come into his shop, looking all around at the glass displays and posters set up to advertise all that Heavenly White was selling. His potential customer's head swivelled on his broad shoulders as he took in as much as he could but (probably) not understanding much of it. As his head turned back and forth, the movements exposed the edges of a tattoo at the border of his shirt's low, loose collar. He rubbed his forehead and adjusted his knitted hat in the process; he took two steps towards a display case before stopping and looking around again. When he saw Gabriel he smiled, his cheeks dimpling in good humour, and he walked up to the counter edge opposite where Gabriel was taking apart [one of his mechanical tube mods](https://img.fasttechcdn.com/536/5366300/5366300-1.jpg) for a good cleaning. 

Gabriel was grinning up at him before he could rein in his expression. "How can I help you, handsome?" he asked. When the stranger both rolled his eyes and blushed at the same time, he chuckled and added, "You here to hand out some flyers or just... checking out what's here?" 

"Ah... no. I... hold on." The stranger patted his canvas jacket's pockets until he found what he was looking for and then he produced a piece of white paper, folded in half twice, that he didn't yet relinquish to Gabriel. "I'm curious about... well, I smoke." 

Gabriel sniffed. He could smell something faint, something that reminded him of a forest, but there was no lingering scent of cigarette smoke on the air. "Not today you haven't." 

"Wow, that's a little weird." 

"Not really," Gabriel said, shrugging and smiling. "Switching to vaping gave me my nose back. And you smell like..." he trailed off and sniffed again. That same nature-based scent was there; he thought about leaning forward and getting a deep whiff of it, to see if it were as delicious as the hints of it were suggesting, but he quickly decided against it. After clearing his throat, he finished his comment. "You smell yum---I mean, clean." Gabriel gave him a little eyebrow wiggle. "The nose knows." 

"That sounds like it could be good... and bad." 

Laughing a little, Gabriel nodded in agreement. "Gross smells are extra gross. Same with food I don't like---it tastes worse than I remember," he said. Then, he smirked and said, "But, on the bright side, good things smell and taste much better." 

He was rewarded for his comment with another little blush on the man's cheeks; maybe the potential customer was thinking about something a little more lacivious than food. He grinned and rocked back on his heels. "So, what's up, Smokey McSmokes-A-Lot-But-Not-Yet-Today?" 

"I go by Sam, for short." 

Gabriel grinned. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Gabriel." 

"I know," Sam said. As Gabriel's eyebrows lifted in silent query, Sam floundered slightly. "Oh. I mean... I've seen you around, I work a few blocks away. But! I was on your shop's website this week. Doing research," he rambled. "On vaping. And vape shops in the area. Not you specifically. Sorry." 

"Settle down, Spazzam, it's fine," Gabriel said, setting aside the tube of copper he'd been buffing and then putting the rubbing alcohol, swabs, and the pieces of his mechanical mod's switch on a shelf underneath the nearby sales computer. He peeked back up at Sam, smiling in an attempt to soothe whatever rattled nerves he had, and said, "I'm glad you were doing research. A lot of people just order some gimmicky device online because they see a youtuber using it, and they never consider they need to learn how to use it properly." 

Sam nodded. "I was watching a few of those videos. They made my head spin." 

"Well, lemme try to fill in the blanks and keep that pretty head of yours from spinning off into another dimension, alright? Do you have some time?" 

He smiled. "Yes. That would be great. My first appointment isn't until eleven... so hopefully I can stay as long as it takes. Thank you." 

"It won't take that long---and it's no problem. You're lucky, my mornings aren't all that busy," Gabriel said as he turned his back on Sam, trying to find his case of starter kits and other simpler devices. He'd been updating it the day before, including some new personal vaporizers and atomizers he'd tested and decided weren't for his preferences. "The oh-shit-I'm-outta-juice folks don't start showing up until lunchtime and the hey-bro-got-any-new-gear guys don't get their butts in gear until around four or five---on Saturday," he said, smiling over his shoulder when he heard Sam quietly chuckling. "So, tell me... are you looking to make the switch cleanly or just pick up a hobby that'll let you cut back a bit?" 

"I want to switch. For good," Sam replied.

Gabriel found the kit he was looking for, a tackle box he'd rigged himself to suit his needs and adequately display everything to those interested in picking up vaping as a habit; it had been tucked behind a crate of flavouring concentrates he'd taken delivery of the previous night. He must have finished tidying its contents and then opened the box to see which flavourings had arrived. He turned around, box in his hands, to see Sam holding up the folded piece of paper. 

"Doctor's note?" Gabriel guessed. 

Sam smiled. "No... my brother and I, almost every year or two, we decide this is going to be it, we're gonna quit." 

"I've been there," Gabriel sympathized. 

Nodding, Sam said, "Yeah. Doesn't usually go well. This year... I'm determined to win." 

He unfolded the paper and set it on the glass, typed-side-up, for Gabriel to read. Curious, Gabriel peeked down over his kit and started reading. He learned that Sam and his brother were going to save the money they'd normally spend on cigarettes and put it into a holding container in the safe at their shop and at the end of six months, they would either divide the cash or give it to the winner of the agreement. It was an oddly specific and technical document, almost as if it were written by a lawyer but not quite as polished, and when he got to the section of the page that defined what constituted smoking, he started to laugh. 

"'The participant who manages to completely abstain from using combustible tobacco products for six months will win the pot,'" he said, reading aloud between snorts and chuckles. "Nice wording."

Sam grinned. "I may have... tried to stack the odds in my favour," he said. He shrugged and his brow scrunched a bit as his smile faded. "Dean won last time, took a trip with his winnings, and then came back smoking again. I was so pissed." 

"I would be, too, Samsquatch," he said. He looked up at Sam. "I can knock it off with the nicknames if---" 

Sam's smile didn't dim, though his eyes seemed a little pinched at the corners. "It's better than what Dean calls me, so don't worry about it," he said with another casual shrug. "Uh... last time, I went cold turkey. It wasn't pretty. Do you think..." he trailed off and brought a hand up to rub at the edge of the grey slouch hat that covered his forehead. "Do you think I can vape to help me quit... and win the bet?" 

Sam's question wasn't all that unusual. Most of Gabriel's clientele was comprised of former smokers. Gabriel started his business, Heavenly Clouds, because vaping was the only thing to keep him from smoking---or from eating an insane amount of candy to satisfy the oral fixation that smoking had only strengthened---and because he wanted to help others. Gabriel knew if this man wanted to quit, vaping could help him achieve that goal. 

And if seeing this gorgeous, tattooed, and taaaaall specimen of a man on a semi-regular basis was the price he had to pay for helping another smoker quit their habit... well, he'd gladly pay it. 

With a wide, toothy smile, Gabriel nodded. "I switched... eight---no---nine years ago. Haven't looked back since." 

Sam's body seemed to both relax and tense at the same time. He was slumped more against the counter but he looked more alert and curious. "Really?" he asked. "So... you never want a cigarette?"

"Honestly? Vaping tastes like dessert. Once I found a juice flavour that made my tastebuds happy, I never looked back. Why taste ashy, smoky yuck when I can taste dessert?" Gabriel said. "Some people like tobacco flavours so it's like sliding into a somewhat familiar habit, but for me, the lure of dimestore candy or a cookies-and-cream milkshake was the most effective at luring me away from smoking. Plus, now, it's pretty psychologically satisfying to exhale a cloud big enough to fog up a room." 

"What's the point of that?" 

"It makes my brain happy, Sam," Gabriel said on a shrug. He moved around the counter, and held the case out to Sam. "Hold that, okay?" he asked. "I'm just gonna lock up and put a sign up. One of the ridiculous laws shop keepers have to deal with is no vaping in the actual store space. But, we can go out through the side door, there's a little alcove outside." 

Smiling, Sam nodded and took the case from him. "Sounds good to me," he said as he adjusted his hold on it. 

Gabriel turned the lock on the door and flipped the be-right-back sign over after turning the clock to thirty minutes from the current time. He figured that would be enough time to explain some of the devices and components and to let Sam try vaping some plain vegetable glycerine on them to see if he even liked the feel of it. Then he turned back to Sam and gestured to a door past two display cases of high-end mods. 

When they made their way outside the shop, after crossing through the room Gabriel used for mixing juice and storing surplus inventory, Gabriel took the kit out of Sam's hands and set it on the half-wall that blocked the entrance from the private parking lot behind the building. 

"So, there's a lot of information out there, but really, when you're just starting out you don't need a lot of it," Gabriel said. He flipped open the lid of his case and started picking out what he'd have Sam try as he continued talking. "Some people get into the do-it-yourself side of it, to customize their vaping experience, but that comes later once you get into the swing of things and figure out what you like. Right now, you only need to know how the main pieces work and decide what you're looking for... and I'll help you with that." 

When Gabriel looked up, he noticed Sam scanning over the mods and atomizers with both curiosity and trepidation. He smiled. "You're gonna get the hang of it. And any time you have questions, you can pop by the shop and ask," he said. 

Sam nodded. "Alright... yeah, okay. So, where do we start?" 

"You were reading online?" Gabriel asked. 

"Yeah, I stumbled onto some reviews... a [Ruby Roo](https://www.youtube.com/user/RubyRooVapes)... and a [Grimm Green](https://www.youtube.com/user/GrimmGreen)? They both had some videos of starter kits and other devices," Sam said. "There were others, but their enthusiasm made it hard for me to absorb the information. And some Reddit pages were helpful, but most were overwhelming." 

"They're good sources of information," Gabriel said. "And, yeah, Reddit can be a bit much to sift through. Once you get into this stuff more, you might find their reviews and discussions helpful, though." 

"Yeah, maybe," Sam agreed. 

"You know about [box mods and atomizers](http://ecigarettereviewed.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/box-mod-buying-guide.jpg)?" Gabriel asked. 

"Sort of. Enough to recognise which is which."

"That's a good place to start," Gabriel said with a smile. He held up a [rectangular box made of plastic and metal](https://img.fasttechcdn.com/403/4036100/4036100-11.jpg) in one hand and a [thin pen-like device](https://img.fasttechcdn.com/301/3013000/3013000-2.jpg) in the other. "So, some of these have batteries built in and can charge with a USB cable, others have batteries that you can remove and recharge in a charger. Some of these are just a push-button-and-vape sort of thing, and others let you adjust either the voltage or the wattage to your personal preference." 

"So... to control how hot it burns, right?" Sam asked. "Or to match the resistance of the top part?" 

"Exactly!" Gabriel replied. "A lot of people start with an ego device, like this pen," he said as he put the box down on the half-wall. He plucked [a small atomizer](https://img.fasttechcdn.com/173/1738400/1738400-5.jpg) out of the top tray, checked to make sure it had plain, nictotine-free juice in it and a disposable drip tip (or mouthpiece) attached, and then he screwed it into the slender metal tube of the battery. "And the atomizer [goes in the top](https://img.fasttechcdn.com/200/2000603/2000603-6.jpg), like so!"

He held it out to Sam. "Go on, take it. It won't bite."

Sam snorted but took the device from Gabriel. It looked even smaller than it actually was in his large hand. "Now what?" Sam asked. 

"Get a feel for it, test the weight out," Gabriel said, fighting the impulse to roll his eyes. "The button on the side is what you press when you're going to inhale. If you look at the bottom of the tube, you'll see---" 

"Oh. That's where it plugs in." 

"Exactly," Gabriel said, nodding. He pulled out the [mechanical device he was using, a brushed metal tube with a large button on the bottom](https://img.fasttechcdn.com/454/4541300/4541300-6.jpg), and checked the [rebuildable dripping atomizer](https://img.fasttechcdn.com/448/4483100/4483100-8.jpg) on top to make sure he had enough juice in it. "This is different from that one, it's mechanical instead of the regulated one you'll start on, but the basic principle's the same. When you're ready to take a hit off it---and it's only plain, unflavoured juice, no nicotine---just put it to your mouth, push the button, inhale, and release." 

He demonstrated the process, only taking in a brief inhalation so he didn't overwhelm Sam with the size of the clouds he knew he could achieve with that particular rig. Sam watched him do it twice before he tried to do the same with the one he held. 

"You can double-inhale... or mouth-to-lung inhale," Gabriel said, "just like you would with a cigarette." 

"It... it's nearly the same. Tastes waaay better, even plain," Sam commented after exhaling a little bit of vapour. "Feels a little silly in my hand, though." 

Gabriel chuckled. "Fair enough. How did you like the amount of vapour?" 

Sam shrugged. "It was about the same as a cigarette." He eyed the contraption in Gabriel's hand. "Why? How much do you get from that one?" 

Feeling like showing off, Gabriel pushed the button on the bottom of the tube to prime the coils before bringing it to his lips and pressing it in for a few seconds as he inhaled deeply. He released the button and lowered the device before tipping his head back and exhaling [a long plume of vapour](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/NfqSh03FEys/maxresdefault.jpg) that was so thick he couldn't see the sky beyond it. 

"Okay, I can see why that would be satisfying," Sam said. 

Gabriel grinned. He plucked the cap or outer shell of his atomizer off and showed Sam [the coils and wicking](http://imgur.com/sSwlPf9) he'd installed himself. 

"This is the basic principle behind all of these devices," he said. "The wire is part of a circuit. It's wrapped a few times, depending on the resistance you want, and cotton soaks the juice---" 

"The button completes the circuit and the coil heats, evaporating the juice?" Sam interjected. 

Gabriel nodded. "It's just basic electricity. In something like you're holding, [the coils](http://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g1-M00-9F-27-rBVaGFXhayGAEGBoAAS56cHGxCA664.jpg/Kanger%20Vertical%20Subtank%20OCC%20Coil%20Upgraded%20Subtank%20Coil%200.5/1.2/1.5ohm%20fit%20Kangertech%20Subtank%20Mini%20Nano%20Plus%20Atomizers%20brand%20new.jpg) are super small, made with thin wire. They're usually installed in a metal casing that can be screwed into the atomizer." 

"What sort of wire?" Sam asked. 

"I rebuild with either a type of stainless steel wire or kanthal wire," Gabriel said. "Some pre-made coils are made of those, too, as well as nichrome. Ceramic's popular now, too, for coils, but I'm a fan of the classics." 

"And the... atomizers you're showing me... they use these pre-made coils, right?" 

"Yep! A couple also have [attachments that let you rebuild](https://img.fasttechcdn.com/414/4140201/4140201-1.jpg), too, for when you're ready to give that a try," he said as he pulled one of [those atomizers](https://img.fasttechcdn.com/391/3919200/3919200-2.jpg) out of the case and screwed it into one of the larger box-shaped devices he thought Sam would like. "Like this one."

Sam took it from Gabriel when he offered it. He held it in his hand, raising and lowering it as he tested its weight. 

"It fits better in my hand," Sam commented. He brought it up and studied it. "These are... airflow holes?" 

"Adjustable ones," Gabriel said. "And there's a screen on the mod so you can adjust the wattage." 

Nodding as he took in all of it, Sam touched the firing button. The small display lit up, showing that the coil was registering at half an ohm and that the wattage was set to twenty-seven, just as Gabriel had set and left it when he'd last prepped the case of starter kits. 

"How do you know what to set it to?" Sam asked. 

"Math, mostly. The rule of thumb is the higher the coil's resistance, the lower the wattage. There's [an equation](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ohm%27s_law) I'll show you inside. I try to keep my volts between three and three and a half," Gabriel explained. "Anything higher, to me, tastes burnt. But it's between math and personal preference, really." 

Sam nodded before asking another question. "Can I inhale like I would if smoking with this?" 

Gabriel smiled. "Might be a bit more than you're used to, but yeah. Should be okay." 

He watched Sam inspect it before giving it a try. After exhaling a little more vapour than he did on the pen-shaped device, he turned the airflow one way and then the other, testing it each time. 

"And the verdict?" Gabriel asked. 

"I like this much better than the little pen one," Sam replied. 

"Cool," Gabriel said. "Let's try a couple others." 

"Why?" 

"To find gear you like the feel of, Sam!" Gabriel crowed as he set up another device combination. "If you like how it sits in your hand and feels in your mouth, you'll want to use it. The first one might be a winner, but you won't know until you try a few more." 

"Do you do this for all your new customers?" Sam asked. 

"Nope, only for the really cute ones," Gabriel said, trading the contraption in Sam's hands for the one in his. 

"Gabriel..." 

"Relax," Gabriel said, smiling. "I usually walk new customers through how to use their products. And I keep this kit set up for when there's time for going a little more in-depth. I like knowing clients are comfortable with their equipment. It keeps the accidents to a minimum." 

"Accidents?" 

Gabriel bit back a groan. "Just the stupid stuff. Like, someone putting unprotected batteries in their pockets with loose change or their keys, getting hurt when a circuit is completed and the battery explodes. [People doing wildly unsafe things and then getting hurt](http://info-electronic-cigarette.com/e-cigarette-explosions-an-in-depth-investigation/)." 

"And the news creating panic?" Sam suggested. 

"Bingo!" Gabriel said. "If you're safe and sensible, you'll be fine. Now, try that one and tell me what you think." 

Gabriel let Sam try four more combinations before Sam narrowed his choice down to two personal vaporizers and two atomizers. Gabriel spent the time watching Sam, telling himself he was just being an attentive salesperson (but knowing better), and eventually he started packing up the items Sam wasn't choosing. 

As Gabriel worked, and occasionally vaped, Sam asked questions about each atomizer and each regulated device, about their pros and cons, and by the time Gabriel's gear was tucked away, Sam decided on one mod and both atomizers. 

"Alright, sounds good," Gabriel said. He pulled out a bottle of juice---a root beer float flavoured juice, his own personal creation---and dripped a dropper-full onto his coils and wicks. "You want a hit of the good stuff before we go inside and you have a nicotine fit?" 

Sam laughed. The deep, happy sound made Gabriel's stomach flutter. Sam reached out with his hand and Gabriel admired the breadth and length of it (but would never admit out loud to such a contemplation, at least not yet) before putting his mechanical device against Sam's palm. 

Sam coughed on his first inhalation. When he caught his breath, he said, "Root beer?" 

"Root beer float!" Gabriel exclaimed. He chuckled and shrugged before talking again. "It's my own personal recipe. The vanilla shows up more on the exhale." 

"Sounds like wine tasting," he commented. 

"It kind of is," Gabriel agreed. "Try again. Maybe don't double-inhale this time." 

Sam chuckled. "Good tip." 

Gabriel leaned against the half-wall as he watched Sam try out his mechanical mod---more successfully the second time around. He fell into a rhythm of inhaling and exhaling the vapour, and Gabriel tried not to stare. Sam's hand curled gracefully around the metal tube and could easily hold the device and push the button at the same time, making Gabriel feel like his own hand was like a squished, chubby ham when he held onto his mod---but also sending his brain on a detour where he wondered what Sam's hand would look like curled around... something else. Something about Sam was getting under his skin and sending his brain on safari, even though Gabriel doubted they'd have anything in common or be remotely compatible. His body didn't care about compatibility, though; it wasn't a medical condition that sent his heart skipping beats as he entertained those thoughts, it was attraction and he cursed its ability to distract him from his job. 

With a little shake of his head that did nothing to dispel the thoughts (and images), Gabriel closed his kit. 

"You wanna stay out here until it's dry?" he asked. 

Sam smiled and shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. I can wait until I get set up with my own gear," he replied. "Thanks, by the way." 

"You're welcome," Gabriel said, smiling back at him as his heart continued to flutter in his chest. 

They made their way back inside. Gabriel unlocked the door and flipped the sign while Sam inspected some of the [higher-end devices](http://axisvapes.com) in a glass case. 

"The red one's about four hundred," Gabriel said as he meandered across the floor. "The blue-green one is six-fifty." 

"What are they made of?" Sam asked after letting loose a low whistle at their prices. 

"Stabilized wood. The red one takes lithium batteries like some of the mid-ranged mods. The other one has a battery pack built into it," Gabriel explained. "They have different wattage levels, depending on the device, and temperature control options. People rarely buy them... they're more for people who've been vaping for a while, want something solid and showy. Like getting a sports car." 

"If this works, if I still like vaping in six months, I'm coming back for the blue one," Sam decided. 

"Sounds like a plan," Gabriel decided. "You wanna hold it?" 

"Nah... maybe another time. I don't wanna start pining over it when I should be getting used to the gear I'll have."

Gabriel chuckled. "They're _just_ little machines, Sam." 

"You don't really believe that," Sam said. 

"No, I don't," Gabriel agreed. Vaping had probably (definitely) saved his life, and he would always have a soft spot in his heart for the devices that did that good work. But, before a sale was not the time to get into any of that---especially when he didn't know the customer very well. He put a hand to the middle of Sam's back and patted twice before he realised what he'd done. He quickly pulled his hand away and said, "C'mon, let's get you set up." 

He took Sam back to the counter, making a silent, mental note to put a reserved tag on the blue and green device's price card, and he ducked down into his drawers and shelves to dig out the packaged merchandise Sam wanted. Sam was looking past him and towards the rows bottles of e-juices when Gabriel straightened. 

Giving the [shelves of juice](http://media.cylex-usa.com/companies/2541/2126/images/-1235094846-Lincolns-premier-vapor-shop-with-over-30-e-liquid-brands-to-choose-from-_21112_large.jpg) behind the counter a look, too, Gabriel wondered what flavour Sam would prefer. He might be a vaper who would prefer tobacco flavours, but the fantasy of Sam in Gabriel's head (the fantasy he was denying developing so soon after meeting Sam) had him pegged as a secret fan of desserts. Maybe he'd like the classics, like vanilla ice cream or apple pie. Or maybe he'd like a coffee flavour that was packed with caramel and cream accents. The possibilities were endless, and he found himself genuinely curious to know what Sam would choose. 

"There are so many..." Sam mumbled. 

"And there are many more in other shops and online," Gabriel said. "The juice market is kind of nuts right now. If it helps, I do my best to stock quality products. And I've tasted all of them myself." 

"How do I choose?" 

Gabriel grinned. "Well. First you decide if you're a tobacco, fruit, or dessert kind of guy," he said. "Some tobacco recipes are mixed with dessert or fruit, like a best of both worlds thing. Some desserts, like raspberry deep fried ice cream, are a mix of fruit and bakery and cream flavours. But there are candies and straight fruits and pastries and... well, nearly anything you can think of." 

"Bacon?" Sam asked. 

"Sadly, people have tried. The flavouring concentrate is disgusting." 

Sam laughed. "Alright. Well, what goes good with morning coffee?" 

"Just about anything in the dessert and bakery families," Gabriel said. "I sell a maple banana cream that I like with my afternoon pick-me-up cup. It's my own brand."

"Sold. And... is there a fruit punch? Or a smoothie?" Sam asked. 

"Yes to both." 

Sam groaned. "Can't you make this easy?" 

"There's a strawberry-kiwi smoothie in the black bottles. That's a good brand. They make a good peach yogurt, too," Gabriel said, gesturing to the bottles. "I have a pineapple-melon smoothie in my line you might like." 

"I'll take the peach yogurt and your smoothie, too," Sam decided. 

"Alright," Gabriel agreed. "So, how many cigarettes do you smoke a day?" 

Sam's brow furrowed. "Why?" 

"Just trying to figure out how strong your juice should be," Gabriel replied. "I vape up to three milligram juice. Milligrams of nicotine per millilitre, I mean. Smokers usually start with an eight---if it's available---or twelve. Heavy smokers can go as high as eighteen or twenty-four if it's stocked. But, if you're able to take frequent vape breaks, you might be okay with a six." 

"Let's go with a six... for everything but the banana. That... let's make that a twelve," Sam decided. "Just in case." 

"Not a morning person, Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked, chuckling as he plucked the bottles off the shelves. 

"Something like that," Sam agreed. "Plus, I'm guessing I can cut it down with the same juice in a six or three if it's too strong?" 

"Absolutely," Gabriel confirmed. "It's all just basic math." 

He rang up Sam's purchases and took Sam's credit card to complete the sale. Once Sam had pocketed his receipt, Gabriel started opening the boxes. 

"Okay, so you might wanna plug the mod in to charge when you get to work," Gabriel said. "But there'll be enough of a charge to get you started. There usually is." 

Sam nodded, his eyes focused intently on Gabriel as he took in everything Gabriel was saying. Being the subject of his sharp attention was a little nervewracking, but Gabriel did his best not to crumble into flirtatious talk and to stick to the lessons he needed to teach Sam. He walked Sam through plugging in his device and adjusting the settings, making Sam do whatever he was teaching him to cement the lesson in Sam's mind. Then, he started on the atomizers, showing him the coils, advising him on when to change them, and how to prepare them before putting the juice into the containers. He talked Sam through putting the coil into each atomizer---the process was basically the same for each one, but he still did it for both of them---and then, when Sam decided which juice was going to be used---the maple and banana cream in the first one, and the peach yogurt in the other---he talked Sam through filling and sealing them. 

"That seems easy enough," Sam said, smiling as he screwed the atomizer containing Gabriel's personal brand of juice into his box mod. "Thank you, Gabriel." 

"You're welcome, Sam," Gabriel replied. "And don't let your brother tell you it's a crutch or something silly like that. If it gets you off of tobacco---even if it only halves the amount of tobacco you smoke, in the end---then it's a good thing. A victory. Seriously, Samshine." 

Sam ducked his head for a moment. When he looked back up at Gabriel, he was grinning---and blushing a little. Gabriel made a mental note to remember that nickname, because it seemed like a winner based on Sam's reaction. 

"So, look, if I win this thing, I owe you," Sam said as he reached up and adjusted his hat. 

"You really don't," Gabriel said. "Honestly. Getting one more person away from tobacco... it's worth it for me." 

"Yeah, well, I've been smoking since I was sixteen---"

"So for four years?" Gabriel joked. 

Sam snorted. "Try thirteen years," he said. "Anyway, yeah. If this helps, if I get to the end of six months without losing my mind, I will definitely owe you. A full sleeve or a back piece, of any style I do. Free of charge." 

"Huh?" 

"I co-own the tattoo shop two blocks away," he said, gesturing down the street. "My brother and I opened it... two years ago? Yeah. Two years. I'm good. Dean's better. I can talk him into doing the work, but it'd mean more if I do it myself---if you're okay with it." 

The idea of needles jabbing him---repeatedly---made him want to cringe, but looking into Sam's earnest and happy face made him smile and nod. (And if that wasn't a sign that he was already getting into trouble, Gabriel didn't know what else could be so illustrative of his developing problem.) 

"Sure... I... let's see how the six months go first, alright?" 

"Yeah, all right," Sam agreed, grinning. "Well... I better get going." 

"Come see me when you run out of coils or want more juice," Gabriel said. "Or if you get into trouble." 

Sam's grin seemed to stretch. "I will. Hope you have a good rest of the day, Gabe." 

He backed away from the counter, a bag of his nearly-empty boxes and juice bottles in one hand, his personal vaporizer in the other, and walked to the door. He turned around and waved, opening the door with his back, and then he was gone. 

Gabriel stared out the door and windows until he couldn't track Sam's retreat any longer. With a sigh, he brought his disassembled mod back onto the counter and resumed cleaning the separated parts with rubbing alcohol---though his train of thought wasn't exactly focused on the job at hand. 

_Client. Acquaintance. Maybe a friend. That's it,_ he told himself every time he got too distracted. 

A small part of his mind wouldn't give up the hope that Sam could be more, no matter how many times Gabriel repeated that thought. 

_I am so screwed._

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> The juice recipes that Gabriel mentioned are a part of his own personal line? They're some of the recipes I've been working on lately. If you're a diy mixer and you want the recipes if/when they're finished, let me know! I'll post them on ELR and my vaping tumblr when I'm finished. 
> 
> Also? I have another story in the works, one that follows Sam and Gabriel through the six month challenge. If you're interested in seeing how it goes for them (and for Dean, though in the background), please let me know! Encouragement, thoughts, ideas... all of it helps me feel inspired to keep going :)<3


End file.
